


Crossroad

by kugure



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M, References to Supernatural (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kugure/pseuds/kugure
Summary: Derek made a deal with Crossroad Demon when he was eighteen years old. Two years after his family was burned to death.





	Crossroad

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [art by sa_ka_ta about Sheith Supernatural AU](https://www.instagram.com/p/BnRYHg-loiJ/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=74k60ykeco1q)
> 
> And of course this is Crossroad Demon AU nobody asked for. Totally self indulgent.

Derek made a deal with Crossroad Demon when he was eighteen years old. Two years after his family was burned to death.   
  
Why took so long, you asked? Because Derek wanted to do it right. He needed to learn all the rituals first, memorized the summoning spell and collected all the ingredients needed. The summoning spell was easy. He learned some latins from his mother back then. But the ingredients? It wasn't that easy. He needed to do it without Laura knowing. Better to ask for apology than permission anyway.  
  
He buried everything in the abandoned crossroad just at the outskirt of Beacon Hills, then he chanted the spell into the cold, night air.   
  
Derek wasn't sure it would work. He never heard a werewolf did this ritual before. Only humans. After he was done with the spell, he waited.   
  
Every seconds felt like hours until someone finally stepped out of the shadow, bring the strong smell of sulfur with him. Derek never met a demon before. But he always assumed that demons would look a lot like _Kate_ ; beautiful, dangerous and couldn't be trusted. He didn't expect the demon to look like... this.   
  
He was beautiful, sure. And he looked like he was no older than Derek. Probably around fifteen or sixteen? But Derek was sure he was thousands years old at least. His eyes was glowing red for a split second, similar red like his mother—and now Laura's—red, but different. He was pale, with short-buzzed hair, and moles across his cheek and neck. His upturned nose and pink lips were so mesmerizing. He was nothing like Kate. Kate looked more evil. If this demon said that he was actually an angel, Derek would trust him despite the strong sulfur smell.   
  
Derek couldn't take his eyes off of him.   
  
"Werewolf, huh," he said. His voice wasn't scary, but nice in Derek's ears and sent shiver down his spine. He walked closer, and the scent of sulfur dissipated, replaced by a nice scent of lemon and honey. Sweet. Derek wanted to come closer and buried his nose on his neck. But he stayed his ground.  
  
The demon stopped barely two feet in front of him. His eyes—now that it wasn't flashing red—was amber. And it glinted interestingly towards Derek. Derek tried his best not to squirm under the assessing gaze.   
  
The demon's smirk widened and Derek shivered again. He was a werewolf. He wasn't supposed to feel cold. But he couldn't help but feeling cold over the air the demon brought.   
  
"You want your family back," the demon stated, leaned a bit closer to Derek and Derek really, really wanted to sniff that neck. He wasn't even surprised that the demon knew what he summoned him for before he could even explain. The demon hummed, leaned away again and Derek's heart sunk a little over the loss of the close proximity. "That's tricky," he commented, as he walked in circle around Derek. "It will be easier for me to just kill that woman for you, though," he said, made Derek’s body went rigid at the mention of _that woman—Kate_ —the one responsible over his family’s death. "But noooo. Of course you don't wanna make it easy for me, huh?" The demon stopped walking when he was facing Derek again, and now, he was less than a feet away from Derek. The demon's scent was kind of making Derek lightheaded, but he couldn't bring himself to move away. If so, Derek only wanted to be closer.   
  
_Focus_ , Derek scolded himself mentally.  
  
The demon sighed softly. "Not a talker, aren't ya? Alright. So, you want your family back," he talked again. "It's difficult."   
  
"I will give you anything in return."   
  
The demon laughed. A hearty one, that had him threw his head back and exposed his neck completely. "Oh, I don't doubt that. You will give me anything I ask, without even batting an eye. I trust that. But, Derek," the demon purred his name out, "reviving someone from the death is no light matter. And you are asking for your _whole_ family. I have to pull a lot of string, and this?” he gestured towards Derek, “Anything you offer me right now? It's not enough."   
  
"What do you need?"   
  
The demon chuckled amusedly. "Persistent, aren't you," he stated, and then sighed. "Alright, then. Because you ask so nicely, here's the deal."   
  
Derek held his breath, looking at the demon hopefully.   
  
"I usually ask for 10 years deadline to collect the soul for payment. For you, I can only give 5 years deadline. And after that, I will not only collect your soul, but also the rest of your family I revive," he said, his expression turned serious, but the glint on his amber eyes didn’t disappear. "And your whole family will work for me afterwards. For the rest of eternity. No quitting. Deal? Or no deal?"   
  
Derek hesitated. Having himself to pay the debt was one thing, but to have his whole family being trapped in this without their consent? And only for five years extension? That was another thing.   
  
"Can't it—can't it only be me?" Derek asked, didn't bother to hide the desperate tone in his voice. The demon already knew what he wanted without he needed to say it out loud. Derek was sure the demon knew him more than himself already by now.   
  
The demon grinned with his perfect mouth. He reached out and caressed Derek's cheek. His touch felt weird. Hot and warm at the same time, but Derek didn't have the urge to flinch away somehow. "Well, since you asked so desperately, and because you're too cute to resist as the first werewolf ever who made transaction with me, I'm gonna give you discount. I'm a kind business demon anyway." His fingers were now on the pulse on Derek's neck, and when Derek gulped, the demon grinned wider. "Right. So. I will revive your family. Your deadline is still 5 years. After five years, I will get you in an eternity contract to work for me, and leave your family alone. But in those 5 years, I want you to kill any names I send to you. If you can not fulfill it or refuse it with any reasons, the deal's off. I will come for you and your family immediately and I won't accept any negotiation then." He finished talking and moved his hands from Derek's neck to his chest, where his heart was. "How's that sound, Derek?"   
  
Derek didn't answer right away, still thinking it over. The demon kept his amber eyes on Derek’s, and Derek didn't broke the contact. "If I fulfilled it all, you will leave my family alone and only take me?"   
  
The demon smirked, now tracing Derek's stomach. "Yes, Derek. I won't break the contract I offer."   
  
"Then I accept."   
  
The demon cheered, for once acted like a young teenager he was, just like his human form. "Great! This is so awesome. Now, ready to seal the deal?" The demon moved his hands up again, to cup Derek's jaw. His thumbs caressed his cheekbone so gently and Derek's eyes fluttered a little.   
  
"When are you going to revive my family?"   
  
"Well, well, so impatient, aren't we?" he asked back, laughed softly. Their face was so close now that Derek could feel his warm breath brushed his lips. "Go to the ruin of your house tonight, Derek. Your family will all be there. From your mother until your littlest cousin baby Noah. That's good enough?"   
  
Derek gulped and nodded, made their nose bumped.

  
"But just so you know," the demon continued, voice was barely a whisper now that they were so close and Derek's super hearing could still catch his words, "once the contract is sealed, there is no way to cancel it. No matter what. Got it?"    
  
Derek nodded again, and with one last smirk, the demon eliminated the space between their lips.    
  
The kiss was chaste at the beginning, but the demon licked and nibbled Derek's lips, made him parted it open so that the demon could slid his tongue in. It wasn't Derek's first kiss. Not his second either. But it was the first kiss that made Derek's toes curled inside his shoes. The kiss made Derek forgot how to breath, could only clutch on the demon's lithe body for anchor. The kiss felt like it was going on too long and not long enough at the same time when the demon pulled away.    
  
Derek tried to chase his lips, but the demon laughed softly and put his forefinger on Derek's lips to stop him from moving further. "I'd like more, but let's wait until my next visit, okay? And," he said, pushed Derek's body away, though he was still touching him. Derek could only focus on his lips, wet and a little redder from the kiss earlier, and he tried his best to tear his gaze away to look at the demon in his amber eyes—it was flashing red again now.    
  
"I know you keep calling me 'the demon' in your head. That's lame, dude. The name's Stiles," he added with a wink, stopped touching Derek altogether now. "Pleasure doing business with you, Derek Hale. See ya."    
  
And when Derek blinked, he disappeared into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my [tumblr](http://grettalks.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/search?q=grettalks) in case you need someone to talk about Sterek ;)


End file.
